Tales of Mini Amber
by OletaRoberts
Summary: Cant think Of a summary. A mix of a bunch of fandoms that include Doctor Who, Fate/Stay Night,Fullmetal Alcehmist, Harry Potter, and more :3 yeah.


Chapter 1

Amber was bored; it had been a while since she had seen the others. Archer and Saber had taken a vacation to see the others although they would be back in a week. Still books and games can only go so far and the television could be more than a bit irritating. The selection of music was at times never really her style either. Tom Riddle was her only companion right now which was fine by her. Usually the two didn't have to speak to know what the other was thinking. They both compromised to each others needs and as strange as it was he was the love of her life. Especially now that the world they once lived in was gone. Her creator Amanda had been learning to sew. A recent goal to get some more crafts going and one of those had been clothes for dolls. As far as she knew no dolls had been created yet. Apparently that was Ehren's line of magic or something like that. Still the company would have been nice.

That was how she got made over, the most exciting thing recently so far. Amber smiled and twirled letting her skirt fly up and fall into place. Normally these outfits wouldn't be anywhere in her wardrobe. In fact, the selections were either a school uniform or something comfortable to dress in while she helped her grandmother and grandfather out. Here she could dress however she wanted just by using her mind. Be it a frilly dress like this or some type of work clothes. Amber suddenly heard a soft thump and went to go see what it was.

It was a figure almost as tall as Tom was, sitting in a corner and a little slumped. Not for sure what to think of it, she decided to take a look and make sure that it was indeed if it was just an ordinary doll. At a closer stance he looked familiar. It was indeed a man with short, messy brown hair and wild eyes. His clothes looked fairly normal with a suit that was tailored nicely. The only difference, other than his face and hair, would be his shoes. Back in her reality she had seen men wearing suits like that with dress shoes and this bloke was wearing trainers. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite place this man. Not daring to come closer she prodded him with an object she could manage to pick up.

"Hello… ah….are you even alive?" She questioned more to herself and bent to take a closer look. A sudden feeling of electrical shock made Amber jump back in alarm, it appeared that it wasn't a normal doll after all.

The figure stood up. . He began to look around the room, "Wait a minuet, this isn't Barcelona." He turned to face her." Where is my TARDIS?" Amber gave it a moment to think of where she heard that word before and it dawned on her.

"You're the Doctor! Well sorry mate but you aren't in Barcelona anymore or wherever your destination was."

Amber started to feel like she was talking to air as she was being ignored. "Interesting, not quite skin…feels a bit like cloth and my hair feels a bit yarney soft though. Wait a minuet... I'm a doll! Been a while since I was this small a bit unnerving really..." The Doctor said pinching and poking at himself and taking in his current situation. "Things are changing though could be a good sign."

He turned suddenly and was in Ambers face "Who did this?" Taking a moment to reply in the best way that she could she said "Our creator… well not exactly creator since you're from the television among other things and I myself am a form of made up character but none the less!"

The Doctor's sharp features became stern and the pitch in his voice matched.

"You do realize this is wrong, right? Being shrunken down to this doll like form and taken from our own world."

Amber swallowed her fear and stood up straight as Tom stood behind her. He really didn't care who this Doctor was but just eyed the man like he was a ridiculous little, yapping dog. "Do you mind? I was trying to scare that cat over there and your constant movement startled her."

The Doctor began to climb down off the couch they were all on "Since you put it that way off I go then. Wont be a bother; I think I'm going to look around and try to find the one who created this body." Amber rolled her eyes. "She's gone, went to work and probably won't be getting back anytime soon. And if you want to talk to her you will have to get out of that body. We can't speak in this form." The Doctor paused for a moment and proceeded to climb back up.

"What do you mean I have to get out of this form? Why I can't talk to her like this, I could write on a board or something. " Amber shook her head and closed her eyes "Like this" she said and the doll shaped went limp. Instead there stood a ghostly figure of a girl by the couch. She looked young, like she should be in secondary school. Her eyes were a pale shade of brown and her hair was a dark blonde. "Alright Doctor, concentrate on being outside of your body. And you'll be out in no time."

The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his real image "Isn't working." He said after a while. Amber sighed and checked her fingernails "Always hard the first time, now try again please." After the third try the Doctor was standing before her. "You're a bit shorter than what I was expecting." The Doctor grinned. Amber puffed and looked away. "Not trying to be insulting; short is good! Really good for finding hidey holes and…fitting into small door frames and windows!" The Doctor continued listing off various 'qualities' before being interrupted.

"You're lucky I have my uncle's patience instead of my grandfathers!" Amber replied irritation clearly in her voice.

"What? You're cute! Short and cute I might say no need to get uppity!"

Tom appeared "Oh you are zealous about being annoying aren't you?" He quickly moved in front of his prey as it yowled and skittered into the bathroom. Amber pulled Tom back "Stop messing with the cat, oh great dark lord!"

"Dark lord? Oh that's right, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter!" The Doctor said cheerfully

"And?"

"Rude sort aren't you? Really I shouldn't be surprised given your disposition but honestly thought you would be more snaked face than this." He gestured.

Tom's eyes flashed red "My appearance might be different but I assure you Doctor, my personality is the same."

"Well then apparently, but rest assured Tom; I've dealt with worse." The two looked each other in the eyes for a moment. The doctor grinned at Tom as he snorted and walked away. "Amber, after you stop being the welcome comity find me."

She grunted "Fine… but if I hear you torturing that poor cat you better be hiding some place good. She's more scared of you than you are of her."

"That's all the more reason why I mess with her." Tom retorted

"Very rude indeed, tell me Amber" He eyed her "Why do you like him? "

She looked at him "If I wasn't there his temper would have been a whole lot worse, he's changed. Very little mind you but he has."

"And you gave him a second chance? You do realize what he has done."

"I was there on that battlefield and saw a lot of the people I loved die because of him and his death eaters. It was more about vengeance than anything else."

"So you love him?"

Amber paused for a moment. "Yes at the very brink of my non existence he pulled me here. Since I believe this is only a percentage of my soul I don't really know if I survived that or not. I woke to this version of him looking at me and lo and behold against all odds I knew that I was trapped. " She walked away "Speaking of which I should be joining him soon. If you want to go outside but stay close enough so you can reach the doll body if needed." She looked at him wearily "I know you probably feel lost right now but please try to enjoy this. She's not going to be hurt, not anytime soon."

He glanced at her for a second before catching on and frowned. How much did this girl know about him anyways?

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say all characters except the concept of Amber is not mine. Belongs to a whole bunch of people who are very good at what they do : D And my friend Ehren who gave me the idea. **


End file.
